


one of us (ongoing)

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's going to change soon, remember that nando is gerlonso's only son?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is perfect until stevie breaks the condom.</p><p>
(and then, even more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rated E

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“are you sure we’re on our own?”

stevie pauses, and he feels stupid about it. his slippery hands are clumsy and he can feel his cock is throbbing with wantwantwant and has condom always been this thin? he can’t remember. they never use condom anymore; xabi is on pills ever since fernando was born, but they’ve also never fucked in his office before, so, to avoid any mess, xabi said they should wear condoms.

stevie clears his throat and closes his eyes. xabi is distracting him. from answering. not from the fucking, no, because stevie is _so ready_ to be inside his husband any second now. but xabi asked him a question, didn’t he? and stevie has to count to twenty before he can open his eyes again to the sight of xabi lying on his back on the mahogany desk; his hair and white armani shirt are rumpled, his pupils have gone all black from lust and his lips are swollen because of stevie’s and there’s a glaring red flush trailing from the long column of his neck down to his heaving chest and flat stomach and his condom covered cock.

it’s the gentle touch from xabi grazing his left hip that awakens stevie from his trance, and finally he finds his voice again.

“y-yeah,” he swallows heavily, his chest is tight. “yeah, love, we’re on our own. i promise.”

xabi smiles shyly, the fluttering of his wet eyelashes is unintentional but it’s killing stevie anyway.

“please?” he asks, giving up. “just—please?”

xabi nods, lifts his legs—still clad in the slim fit navy blue trousers pooling around his ankles—to his chest again and stevie groans as his hands fumble with the thin condom. when he manages to slip it on, he gives his cock a couple of frantic strokes before he guides the tip with his right hand. his left hand is clawing at the back of xabi’s knee, practically folding xabi into half, and then he pushes in, moaning low in his throat as xabi clenches tight around him.

xabi was away for almost two weeks on a business trip to tokyo, and stevie found him sleeping soundly on the black leather couch in his office, a day early from the circled date on stevie’s desk calendar. stevie had let xabi sleep until half an hour ago, and by then the whole building has been empty for a while. it’s friday night and they’re trying to get a thrill from fucking somewhere that’s considered ‘public’, and yes, they can be as loud as they want.

“ah, ah, ah—” xabi closes his eyes and scrunches his face like he always does when it’s hurting him, at first. he’s always been so tight even after all these years, but who’s complaining? xabi’s arms are limp by his head, a portrait of submission that is quite wanton, really, and with the way he bares his neck to the ceiling stevie swears he’s the luckiest man on earth.

“more?” he asks, slowing down a little bit. “xabier?” he likes how xabi shudders at his full name and he smiles when xabi pouts at him. “more?”

“want you to,” xabi grabs the collar of stevie’s equally rumpled white armani shirt and his breath hitches when stevie playfully rolls his hips.

“like that?” stevie leers into their kiss, and xabi bites his bottom lip as a retaliation.

“want to feel you in my sleep tonight, stevie,” xabi breathes into their kiss, “come on. i miss you so much.” he closes his eyes again and if possible, spreads his legs wider and hitches his hips higher, certainly not interested to engage in a dirty talk anymore.

“miss you too,” stevie has to agree with his husband. two agonizing weeks. and the mood is just _right_ tonight.

everything is perfect until stevie breaks the condom.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

stevie is lazing around on the pitch, watching the newly signed mario balotelli mingle with the rest of liverpool squad when his cellphone rings.

it’s xabi. huh. it’s not even lunch yet.

“hey, love.”

“steven? it’s mikel arteta.”

stevie frowns, half embarrassed and half alerted. he sits up straighter, recalling a serious face to the familiar name. mikel arteta is xabi’s equal in the advertising company where they work at. he’s met the man on parties before.

“hey, how are you?” stevie clears his throat. “where’s xabi?”

“i’m good, thanks. listen,” mikel doesn’t waste any time to continue, “xabi fainted during a meeting. he’s okay now, resting in his office, but i thought i should call you.”

“oh,” stevie feels dumb by his own honest reaction. “oh. okay. i’ll be there in twenty.”

“right, drive safe steven.”

“w-wait, mikel, wait. don’t tell my son. i’ll be there in twenty.”

“and i'll be here. see you.”

 

 

 

xabi doesn’t protest much when stevie pleads please, please let’s get you back home. he’s pale, colors are drained out from his face, and he’s sweating a lot. he asks if stevie’s told fernando, and he sighs in relief when stevie says no, not yet.

stevie needs to hold his arms tightly when he tries to sit up, because xabi mumbles that the room is spinning.

this is not good.

“should we go see a doctor, love?” stevie is kneeling on the floor, speaking softly and squeezing xabi’s damp, cold hands, trying his best to sound like he’s not on the verge of panicking.

“no no, stevie, no.” xabi squeezes back weakly. “but let’s stop by the pharmacy. i need to buy the meds for this.”

“okay, can you walk?” stevie goes to his feet, pulling xabi up with him with the utmost care. xabi staggers a little, and he has to lean his weight completely to stevie as stevie gathers their belongings before they walk out of xabi’s neat office.

mikel is around the busy surrounding, and he jogs to approach them with a handful of papers.

“alright, xabs? i’ll handle everything. you come back after you’re fit, yeah?” he turns to smile to stevie. “he’s going to hate me for this, but he’s been throwing up a lot for the past week.”

“what?” stevie gapes. he moves his hand on xabi’s waist to cup xabi’s face. “is that true? why didn’t you tell me anything?”

xabi scrunches his nose and usually the cute gesture is killing stevie all over again, but then xabi rolls his eyes at mikel, grumbling that _this is why_ i didn’t want to tell you, love, i don’t want you to worry about me.

mikel laughs, claps stevie on the shoulders, and walks with them to the elevator, punching the necessary button before continuing to take care of his and xabi’s job. stevie presses a kiss to xabi’s temple once the elevator is closed, and xabi sighs a thank you, i needed that and he asks for stevie to roll down the car’s windows.

“fresh air,” he slaps stevie’s hands which were going to help fastening the seat belt. “just drive like a good boy, stevie, i’m not invalid.”

stevie snorts. “sorry, i’ll be good.” he reaches out to pinch xabi’s chin. “you can sleep. i’ll wake you up when we arrive.”

“no, it’s fine.” xabi closes his eyes as stevie drives to the exit gate. “tell me about the new signings.”

so stevie does. he talks about everyone, about their speeds and their passing accuracies and their cars. xabi hums and asks some questions and it goes like that until stevie parks in front of the pharmacy.

before he can offer to buy the meds for his husband, xabi is already unfastening his seatbelt and unlocking the door.

“do you need anything?” xabi coughs twice, and as if sensing stevie’s impending nag about resting in the car, he squares his shoulders and stares stevie down with his fiery, amber eyes.

stevie shrugs. he knows xabi appreciates it that stevie never pushes his urge to pamper him in any way. “haribo, please.” he says absentmindedly. “and reese’s peanut butter.”

“got it.” xabi slams the door and all but speed walks into the rather crowded place. stevie watches him disappear between the hair care and skin care section and he gets distracted by a very nice song on the radio. he turns up the volume and checks his cellphone, scrolling down the contacts to make sure he still has xabi’s doctor number. he does, and lets himself to relax a little. it’s nothing. maybe just flu or stomach bug? ha! he kind of wants to taunt xabi about his bad luck; he’s the one who eats like snotty hipster with all the organic vegetables and boiled meat whatsoever and stevie eats whatever he wants now that he’s a retired a footballer, yet it’s xabi’s digestion that’s suffering.

it’s at times like these when he often wonders what heroic stunt he did in his past life that made xabi agreed to marry _and_ to put up with a weirdo like him.

“what took you so long?” stevie doesn’t even try to conceal his whining when xabi finally gets back after two pop songs and several radio commercials.

“had to pee,” xabi smiles sheepishly. “do you want to eat your sweets now?”

“nah, let’s go home. i’ll make your venus planet chamomile tea.” stevie leans forward to kiss xabi’s cheek, who head-butts him in turn for insulting his posh taste.

stevie laughs not unkindly, because he can. he takes over the plastic bag and puts it on the passenger seat. xabi surprises him by kissing his lips then, only briefly, and murmuring a thanks.

“you’re the best, stevie, do you know that?”

stevie grins. “of course i do.”

 

 

 

later on dinner that night, all stevie can remember is xabi announcing that he’s sixty percent sure he’s pregnant and the telltale signs of fernando’s tantrum showing on his freckled face before everything fades to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ho i'm not dead.  
> and this chapter is way too short.
> 
> am i experiencing a writer's block? i guess.  
> gimme some high five pls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“you’ve been snappish all week.”

fernando huffs. typical daniel being annoyingly attentive but lacking warmth at the same time. he could’ve molded his question gently, right, and fernando wouldn’t mind a cuddle and/or daniel’s big hand stroking his brand new bleached blond head either. but nooooo~ daniel is forever sticking to his (faux) bad boy persona even though he’s well aware that fernando, his _boyfriend_ thank you for asking, is currently in a bad mood.

“i’m not.” fernando, ironically, snaps. he crosses his arms and legs, bumping daniel’s knees under the table on purpose. he hates this tacky ice cream cafe with the renewed 50’s decoration and the overly chirpy waitresses because they _seem_ to live in the 50’s, for they _never recognize_ fernando alonso-gerrard every time daniel drags him there.

“okay.” daniel says in between mouthful of his favorite vanilla-raspberry ice cream with green jalapeño jelly waffle and fernando watches as daniel’s skinny adam’s apple bobs to swallow. “spill. maybe i can help.”

like, what kind of not-yet-sixteen year old boy does that?! where did daniel’s parents find him?? because fernando is thisclose to tears right in the middle of family friendly ice cream cafe where they would be causing a scene if he really did cry thanks to daniel’s gentle way of winning his heart all over again. fernando wants to tell daniel everything but he doesn’t want to because he knows daniel is going to frown like he doesn’t understand. like daniel always does whenever fernando is not getting what he wants from him.

after a dozen of deafening heartbeats, fernando sighs in lieu of whining, “it’s complicated.”

“then make it simple, _skønne_.” daniel scoops a huge chunk of waffle dripping with the sauces and offers it to fernando. “open up.” he says, figuratively and literally speaking. oh how fernando loves daniel so much!

“god, what is this taste...” fernando grumbles but daniel just grins as he struggles to chew the weird combination. “ _god_ , don’t look at me like that!” and suddenly an invisible weight is lifted off of his chest after hearing daniel’s delighted chuckle.

“you okay?” daniel reaches out to pinch his chin and fernando doesn’t blush. he does. not.

whatever.

fernando scrunches his nose.

“okay, danny. listen,” he wipes his sweaty hands on his designer jeans. “this is silly. but whatever. i’m worried about my papa being pregnant and all.”

daniel frowns.

“isn’t your papa forty or something?”

“what? no. he’s thirty eight this year. but that’s why i’m worried, danny. i don’t want him to get hurt whatsoever. he’s on his ninth week, been throwing up a lot every morning.”

“what are you worrying about? aren’t pregnant people supposed to throw up a lot?”

“well, _duh_. but i’m still worried!”

“then do something for him. maybe a little less of your usual dose of divaness?”

“not funny, danny.” fernando kicks his boyfriend’s shins underneath the table, unapologetic, with just a little extra strength. “from now on, i’m going to call you that. ‘not funny danny’.”

daniel, for all his act as a faux bad boy, pretends to be insulted, and _that’s_ adorable. “hey, i’m the funniest guy ever!” with a quick swift of his finger, daniel smears the cold, sticky ice cream to fernando’s unsuspecting nose. and then he has the guts to grin smugly at fernando, who splutters in disbelief and is ready to throw a tantrum to let daniel know that he’s being serious right now!

but daniel, for all his act as a faux bad boy, he always sees what went wrong and he’s apologizing like he’s at fault when he’s not. he shouldn’t, apologizing for everything, that is, but both of them understand that that’s how they fit together.

“please don’t cry?” daniel uses his thumb to wipe the ice cream from fernando’s nose.  “i’m just kidding. i know i’m not funny. i’m sorry.”

“pfft,” fernando slaps daniel’s hand away from his face, but changes his mind and pulls it back to his mouth to bite the thumb. hard. daniel curses and goes red when the rest of the cafe turn their heads to their table. fernando doesn’t even bother to hide his snickering as daniel slumps on the booth across from him.

“you seem so delighted thanks to my misery,” daniel grumbles. “see? i’m the funniest boyfriend ever.”

fernando kicks daniel’s shins again, gently this time, and presses their legs until it’s time to go.

 

✖

 

contrary to popular belief, fernando is not an airhead diva at all. he’s pretty attentive over people he loves the most. a prime example? his daddy, his number one man for seventeen years and running. thus, playing his spoiled son card right by pretending to listen to his ipad (earphones on, audio off), he watches his daddy gnawing at his chapped lips—worrying, and possibly going to crash his range rover to the nearest lamp post any second _now_ , about leaving papa alone with flu and fever and sunken eyes back home.

it’s sweet. sickeningly so. fernando can’t help but to make a comment about it.

“daddy, i have an important quiz today. please pay attention to the road.”

“huh?” daddy blinks, frowns, and grins sheepishly at him. his grip on the steering wheel is loosening. good. “sorry, niño. i’ll try to drive us in one piece, promise.”

fernando shrugs, feigning disinterest. he checks his reflection on the small mirror ahead, and squirms under his daddy’s sudden, unwavering gaze.

“what?” he pouts, pulling off his earphones, crossing his arms.

“um.” daddy smartly says, looking away with another frown.

“whaaaaa~ttt?” fernando whines. “daddy, come on, you know i hate it when you do that!” he does. he wants to tell daddy that he doesn’t have to be afraid to speak up what’s on his mind about fernando’s choice of tight clothes or his abundance of hair products or anything that’s worth a word or two between a father and his son. he likes it when daddy tells him that he’s concerned about his excessive shopping or his hobby watching ‘keeping up with the kardashians’ because those typical, everyday fatherly concerns mean daddy cares for him!

“err, just,” daddy grimaces, “i just want to tell you to play it safe with danny.”

huh.

“what?” fernando tilts his head.

“y’know...” daddy raises one eyebrow. “um.” he glances at fernando’s stomach and then he clears his throat. “just think twice or thrice before you do the do. i’m a year away from turning forty, i’m not ready to be a grandpa yet.”

see? there’s a reason why daddy is his number one man.

“ugh,” fernando rolls his eyes, but the wide smile is betraying his usual naughty facade. “why are you so _lame_? why did papa marry you?”

“hey hey, now,” daddy is chuckling, thank god. the tension is leaving his shoulders as he ruffles fernando’s perfectly styled hair until it’s a mess. fernando doesn’t even protest for once.

(he’ll do anything to make daddy smile.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. fL00fff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good dose of excited soon-to-be gramma and grandpa!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fernando is being the _sweetest_ ever since he came at peace with his papa's unexpected pregnancy. he reads a lot of pregnancy do's and don't's articles on the internet, taking everything way _too_ seriously he actually yelled at stevie when stevie was too lazy to get xabi an extra pillow as they had their friday movie night; a surprising action so, _so_ unlike their infamously stevie-centered son that left xabi smiling like a proud parent (and a cruel significant other!) for the rest of 'inception'.

not only that, fernando also uses his own money to buy pastel colored maternity shirts, comfortable cotton pants, sugar-free marshmallows and organic lavender-vanilla fusioned bath bombs for xabi. stevie can't help but to snicker about the shared love between his son and his husband for questionable, hyped, venus-y stuffs.

(he shuts up once xabi and fernando send him a matching bitch face.)

even fernando lets his boyfriend go more gaga about xabi whenever daniel stays for dinner.

speaking of dinner.

" _jesus_!"

xabi looks up from his ipad.

"yes, love?"

"ha, that's a good one, darling." stevie might or might not be pouting as he nuzzles his nose to xabi's lollipop skin. the scent is so addictive. who knew organic lavender-vanilla stuff would smell _this_ delicious?!

"are you alright?" xabi goes back to his ipad, but not before scratching stevie's right ear with his gentle fingers.

"listen," stevie whines, "i _totally_ forgot to tell my mum and dad. they're going to get so mad at me they won't let us touch our newborn baby!"

xabi frowns. he bites his bottom lip and says, "but stevie, i am their favorite son in law."

"that's because my brother is too busy backpacking around the world and having offsprings everywhere thanks to his international flings!" stevie throws his arms, wild, but still minding his husband's wellbeing.

xabi's smile is fond and so full of love. stevie pouts some more just because he can.

"you're weird," xabi giggles, leaning in for a kiss. stevie presses their lips together and makes obnoxious smooching sound. "i love you."

"i love you too, but you know that!" stevie decides to sit up straighter. he bounces a little bit on their unmade bed. such a very fine saturday morning to worry about your parents, huh? "and you're like, showing already! mum is going to be so mad at me!"

it's true. xabi is on his twentieth week and the baby bump is obvious underneath his beloved coldplay t-shirt. his morning sickness is already gone, replaced by delightfully tame cravings; pistachio ice cream with banana toppings, turkey wraps, haribos, and lots of pizzas—so different to fernando's pomegranates and salmon steaks and crystalized water from a certain, expensive brand. they won't know the baby's sex until a couple of weeks from now, but stevie has a strong hunch that they will have another boy.

anyway.

"where's niño?" stevie asks, getting more comfortable resting his back against the bed frame.

"he's being a good boyfriend. danny's got an upcoming swimming competition, remember?" xabi is still not looking up from his ipad. stevie makes a face.

"well, what are you playing?"

"i'm checking my emails, love."

"hmm. do you want to eat something? does my baby want a belly rub? is my darling in the mood for his lavender tea?"

"it's _chamomile_." xabi tuts, finally lowering his ipad to the bedside table. he takes stevie's hands and his tight squeezing conveys his neverending fondness for stevie. "let's go out," xabi says after a meaningful eye contact that reminds stevie of how he's the luckiest man on earth. xabi's smile is _so_ wide his cheeks are two twin, rosy apples.

stevie sniffs and pretends to think hard about the excellent idea. "like out on a date?" he throws his arms around xabi's shoulders, bear-hugging him. the angle is all awkward but xabi is hugging him back so whatever! stevie is going out with his husband on a very fine saturday morning! huzzah!

" _yes_ , like a date." the eye roll isn't there but stevie knows xabi is doing exactly just that but who cares? they're going out on a date!

"will you help with the temperature, love? i feel like taking a warm shower, the baby would appreciate it, too."

"aye sir," stevie leans in to steal an open mouthed kiss and xabi gasps, pinching his thigh. "ouch, little man! but worry not, daddy will do anything for you today!"

 

 

 

✖️

 

 

 

they end up going to stevie's parents.

no, seriously, they do. because xabi had insisted on driving and stevie didn't have the heart to deny him.

just like how he doesn't have the heart to— _what_ , yell or cry or sulk at xabi who glows like an angel from heaven, driving stevie's range rover and looking so out of it behind the steering wheel.

besides, didn't stevie say he will do anything for his baby earlier today?

"aw, don't look like that, love!" see? xabi is being nonchalant about all this. he doesn't even care that stevie is going to get a handful from his parents!

"like what?" stevie grumbles, slouching unattractively on the passenger seat. he wears his good luck air jordan, but it doesn't even matter now. ugh!

"like i am driving you somewhere bad! it's a good time to visit paul and julie ann, trust me on this, love, i promise." xabi reaches out to bop stevie on the tip of his nose. stevie's smile is totally unplanned and xabi strikes a homerun with his nonchalant confession that he's missed stevie's cock for some time now _i would never say no to a slow lovemaking tonig_ —and stevie wills himself to tune out his husband's _nonchalant_ dirty talking for the rest of the short drive to his parent's.

 

 

 

✖️

 

 

 

stevie's mum is already on the front door the second xabi pulls on the driveway; her tiny, well-moisturized hands clasped in front of her chest and her hair's unkempt. clearly she wasn't expecting any guest let alone her favorite son-in-law—

(off the record, _not_ her favorite son. because despite stevie's remarkable achievement he never wins against his older brother. why do you think his older brother is off his way merrily around the world without a trace? _ugh_.)

—and stevie's prayer isn't answered by god either when his dad appears just as happily as his wife at the sight of their favorite son in law who, their honest words when they first met xabi pregnant with fernando, _could balance stevie's ridiculousness in life._

it's not a rare occasion for stevie to wish for fernando finding out about his grandparents' _ridiculousness_ towards his beloved daddy; because just like any firstborn grandchild everywhere, stevie's parents do worship the heck out of fernando's existence. and you already know how blind fernando is for his beloved daddy; if fernando knew that his gramma and grandpa thought stevie is _ridiculous_ , stevie would be the last man laughing.

"xabier!" stevie's mum are welcoming xabi in her arms, and eventhough xabi looks so divine as he hugs stevie's mum with a beautiful smile, stevie just sniffs and grumbles some more.

"how are you? oh, silly question, look at you glowing! what is it?" stevie's mum runs her hands on xabi's forearms, gasping when her vision lands on the baby bump hidden by a pastel purple maternity shirt.

"i'm sorry i didn't get you anything," xabi nods, winking at stevie's dad and squeezing stevie's mum's hands. "but i have a surprise for you!"

"is it what i think it is, xabi?!" paul, god bless him—stevie always believes that his dad is a little bit too in love with xabi—joins in their hand holding and xabi giggles.

"what are you thinking?" stevie reaches the steps where his three out of four most important people on the planet are entwined together, and xabi grabs his hand as well and paul is squeezing his shoulder as the old man squeals,

"am i gonna be a grandpa again?! and jules too? will she knit an extra baby jumper this christmas?"

"yes!" xabi makes a very cute, _very_ rare excited squeak complete with little jumps as julie ann hugs him and paul, honest to god, patting stevie's neck like he's so, so proud of him.

well.

this is easy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didja miss ~~me~~ them because i do.
> 
>  ~~also, let's ship the gerlonso 2.0 that is captain jordan henderson/soft but fiesty adam lallana~~.
> 
> any suggestion what's the next chapter should be about? hit me up in the comment yo. dun forget to enjoy. thank you.


End file.
